This invention relates to an improved arrangement for the metering of liquids, such as for example mil, water and the like. However, the invention has particular (although not exclusive) application to the metering of milk.
It has been known up until this time, to provide liquid metering means in association with milking machines and milking arrangements by which milk is drawn from cows. Up until this time, cups of milking machines are placed over the teats of the cow, and vacuum applied, so that the milk is automatically transferred from the teats of the cows, through appropriate feedlines and the like, to milk supply means. In most countries throughout the world, it is necessary that samples of the milk be continuously taken, for the purposes of maintaining standards, checking hygiene, and generally maintaining and metering required standards. For this purpose, metering means have been provided for obtaining a sample of milk passing from cows to a milk storage tank, and samples obtained thereby are passed into an appropriate container or vial for subsequent testing. It will be appreciated that it is always highly desirable that the sample obtained is at least reasonably representative of and proportional relative to, the supply of milk being obtained from the cow.
By way of example, such a metering arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,617. While the arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,617 has proven to be particularly satisfactory and commercially successful, it is desirable to provide additions, alternatives and modifications thereto, especially having regard to the requirements of the dairy industry and various governmental authorities throughout the world, in relation to milk testing, sample testing and the like.
While the subject matter of the present application is described by way of example only, with reference to use with a metering arrangement such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,617 it should be appreciated that this is by way of example only. In addition, while the specification is described by way of example only, with reference to obtaining milk samples, it should be appreciated that the present subject matter could be used for obtaining samples of any other desired liquid.
In such metering arrangements it is necessary to maintain the highest possible levels of hygiene in order to avoid problems with bacterial build-up and contamination of the milk or infection of the cows. To that end the metering components need to be kept clean and instead of having to dismantle the metering arrangement for such cleaning the present invention has provided a diversion valve which enables "cleaning-in-place" to be effected.